Beri'ah
by ShionShin-Ra
Summary: This story is about after the fall of every nation in the world, and what a small group of people did to save what's left of the human race
1. Prologue

_**Beri'ah**_

Disclaimer: This is an original story by myself. I own and made all the characters myself.

The person who made this story readable, Beta by: Callie Avalon

TY! TY Callie Avalon!!

_**By: Shion ShinRa**_

_**Beta by: Callie Avalon**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Character list:

This is a brief back round description on each character in the story.

Some of the People who live on the Island

St. Matthew:

Age: 56

Rising to the top of the Roman Catholic Church, he was granted the Saint title from the pope himself after years of sacrifice and service. St Matthew did a lot of good in the world, convincing the rich to trickle down their money to the poor. Healing and visiting sick people all around the world and working his miracles. It has been said he healed a few people from cancer with just his touch. Weather or not that's true is still a mystery, only his niece Seclorum might know that secret. One thing is for sure, once you cross his path you can't help but be taken in by his kindness.

Allundra Poquiz:

Age: 30

Before the fall he was a signalman living in New York, retired from the army. Forced out of New York with many other survives after the fall, by President Holly, he was wandered the nation and was the third of the eight to met up with St. Matthew. Though he's not religious at all Allundra felt some need to travel with the St. believing he was going to bring them to a better place. After St. Matthew made good on his word Allundra swore to always protect and serve the St.

Madeline Eytinge:

Age: 27

Engaged to the love of her life before the tragic day everything changed for her. Madeline lived an easy rich life. Her fiancé was a rich successful businessman who promised she would never have to work another day of her life. She still got a job to keep her busy and to make some friends, since her fiance was always away at meetings. She is found unconscious and close to death when Allundra finds her. Being confused by the whole situation, she finds her answers from St. Matthew.

Seclorum Winters:

Age: 17

Blind since birth, she is the niece of St. Matthew. She had live with her mother and father in a perfect Roman Catholic household where she also attended Catholic school. Being forced to hide in the cellar during the attacks, she heard her family being slaughtered by the enemies. Somehow no one ever spotted or found the girl till a few days later when her uncle came seeking for any of his relatives, hoping they would be alive. Now she lives with her uncle.

Sebastian Philip:

Age: 22

On a road to no where before the tragedy, he was a pot smoking, beer drinking, party head. Barely passing college his parents were becoming more worried what will happen to there son. In the New World trying to survive on his own, he proved to be more useful then anyone would think. Meeting up with St. Matthew he helped the Saint in financial areas in his life. Making sure he was not getting ripped off. The kid had a silver tongue when it comes to business deals. He now lives on the island with his beautiful new girlfriend Keiko.

Keiko Ishikawa:

Age: 21

With strict parents Keiko never was able to go out and have fun. She was always constantly kept in her room or at home studying. After going to the local university, she found it the perfect opportunity to stay away from home as much as possible. Knowing her parents won't approve of her dating him, she hopes they're still alive for her to rub it in their face. Also she just wants her parents back. Now living in this New World it made her open her eyes to how maybe she shouldn't have spent as much time away as she did. Allundra saved her from almost getting caught and sold into slavery.

Jin Anselm:

Age: 29

Following in the steps of the Buddha, Jin is a peaceful man by nature. He met Saint Matthew years ago, when the Saint came to Japan to study more on the Buddhist culture. Meeting Jin at a temple the two men became good friends right away. Both in America when the event happen, they stood together and ventured out looking for Saint Matthews's family. When they only found Seclorum, he knew that his friend would need his help more then ever in this New World.

Millennia Black

Age: 13

Living with only her mother, the two were inseparable. She lost her father many years ago to cancer and now it was just the two of them. Her mother was shote to death while trying to start up the car during the hectic time. Lucky the little girl was sitting in the back and had not been hit. She acted dead as the murders passed by. After being founded by some surviving strangers she stayed with them until she wandered a little too far from the home one day just to get caught up in slavery. Surprisingly Ruben and his crew found her and brag her to the island.

Novus Covet

Age 24

Known to be a flake most of the time, the man still has a good heart. If he is around he will do anything he can to help you, but once he's gone out of your site he'll blow off the job for as long as he can. As a mechanic before the tragedy he had two kids and a wife. All of who died. Going to the bars every night after the lost of his family he literally bumps into Allundra and they connected. After Allundra explain what happen, Novas just had to go to the island to see answers of his own.

Neo America's government

Holly Faden:

Age: 43

She is currently the new President of Neo America. Before the incident she was well into politics having a seat on the senate. She studied at the best University and rose to the tops with her brains. She keeps herself locked away in her office unless she has to make a speech. Other then that no one gets to see her, she tends to stay out of the public eye.

Xanrose Gil

Age 28

She was in the American military before the incident, Now in the new Military she was given the position of running the new military. Finally getting to live her dream she thanks god everyday about how things turned out the way they did. Not having any respect for life, she has no problem killing or ordering an assassination. With Holly going power crazy along with other little feuds they been having stacking up one on to of another Xanrose starts to think about what would be better for the new country and for her.

Ruben Nequam

Age: 27

Leader of the Special Forces, and involved with organized crime, Ruben knew how to get the job done when it was called for. He usually keeps his mouth shut as his four buddies keep the conversation going. At times his force annoys him but in the end he couldn't imagine life with out their stupidity.

Lure Hurst

Age: 21

The youngest of the four, he will follow Ruben any and everywhere looking up to the man as a role model. He is the less talkative and active ones, but he receives the trust of Ruben right away. Before this he was just a simple college student. The only thing he had was his studies. Anti social in every way possible his new friends brake him out of his shell. Almost getting killed by Ruben himself; they met in the middle of a gun battle with some outsiders trying to get through Neo America's borders.

Fred Stone

Age 25

After getting interrogated by Ruben on some other incident, he was hired on due to the fact the man could take some hits and did not speak. Instead of killing him he offered the man a job. Since then the two have been friends. A veterinarian before all this, he loved animals and always wanted to heal and take care of them. He dedicated his life to becoming a veterinarian.

William Waite:

Age: 24

Computer hacker convicted several times on multiple company's he's hack into, he was suppose to sit in Jail for life. The now free bird escape when the Security Guards let the convicts go free to try to save there own lives. Fighting his way to freedom he comes across his new friend Jack Zachariah and since then stuck together to try to survive, till the day they me Xanrose and was recruited by her.

Jack Zachariah

Age: 27

Also imprison for life Jack is a crazed murder. Pleading insanity at his trial for killing over 50 people, he dodged the execution chair. Meeting his new William Waite, he teaches they guy to learn how to kill and stand up for himself in this new crazy world.

Mark Ziller

Age 38

Vice President and the under man for the President, he dose all her dirty business and makes her speeches for her. The public sees more of him then of Holly. Going way back with Holly, they went to the same University and even had a lot of their classes together. Though lately their friendship had changed in such a dramatic way being pushed around and screamed at all the time. Every man has his limit...

Snake

Age?

With no last name and no identification, Snake is as much of a mystery as the Question "What's the meaning to life?"

Angelica D'Aubigne

Age: 34

Formally from France she was visiting here when the attacks happen. With no home of her own to go now that her own country had been destroyed, she decides to stay here and make the best of it. Meeting Holly one day trying to get approval for residency in the Neo America she charmed the President with her wit and ability to talk to others in such a charming fashion. Seeing this might be something she could use she asked Angelica to be an ambassador to Neo America, which she willingly agreed.

_Prologue_

The sages of Kabbalah ask, "Who is wise?" And they answer, "Those who see the consequences of their actions."

A wise person's understanding penetrates to the root level of what is happening now. He or she does not have to wait for the future to transpire in order to see it clearly. They can see the fully-grown tree in the seed.

Practically speaking, this means thinking before we speak and act. It means considering consequences. It means acting with awareness.

Today, imagine what possible effects, both negative and positive, could come out of your actions. Think wise before you act.

Quote by: Yehuda

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge."

Quoted by: Friedrich Nietzsche

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

America, the ruling nation of the 20th century, is sitting at the top of the world. The innocent and non-innocent a like walk around in their daily lives as they wake up in the morning, some part off to school, others to work, or some stay at home. They are a nation full of people that lived everyday of their lives in safety. In the morning as the everyday person would rush off to their daily tasks, they sometimes hear that somewhere off in Asia, millions of people die in a tsunami. In the Middle East some where, thirty people shopping at a market that day died from a terrorist bombing. Or in Europe, in a train station somewhere, a few hundred people died in an earthquake that caved in the underground station. As Americans, we go on with our daily lives not caring what we hear on the news. We are occupied by our own thoughts of a final exam; a presentation needed to be given today, a big date that night. Whatever the case is, we are too occupied by our own lives to care about what is going on around us. Nothing seems to matter in the eyes of the American people. Only when something hits home do we come together and unite as one and start to think of others. But like all ruling nations of the past, it falls. How? America the land of plenty, land of the free. As all nations of the past, America too had an enemy that will, at any cost, make its capital fall. One summer hot morning out of nowhere it began.

On the west cost people were just waking up as the people on the east and in the middle of the country were already on with there day routine. The sunrise spread a shot of pink and orange through the sky. The wired combination made the sunrise interesting to watch each morning. Some people were rising to the new workday and some where already at work. Movie theaters started to open, the hospital was busy as ever, and across the nation breakfast was still being serve. As it reached the 6:00 hour the news was beginning the traffic or re-playing the traffic report. On the west cost the heat started to intensify as the sun broke thought the clouds in the sky. Traffic on the freeway to L. A. was crowded as usual. If you were heading to L. A. you had to leave extra early in the morning. Early flights in and out of the West Coast were as busy as ever. California was in particular a busy state, kids and collage students were off to school, people were off to work too, but as the daily morning was going on as any normal day, suddenly loud bombings and noises were going on. Some were smart enough to turn to a newsstation weather on t. v. or on the radio, while the slower ones still sat in wonder about the noise. As the bombings increase, helicopters and war plains bombing the streets appear over head, the slower ones tuned into there local news stations as they went for cover. While the smarter ones already found cover or were about to get under cover. News everywhere flashed and yelled, "THE NATIONS UNDER ATTACK!" People were running for safety. The bombing became more intensified in the hours as the leading country of the world fell to its knees. The government tried to fight back but most of the artillery had been destroyed by the third wave of bombings. After the bombings, the Xeno airplanes began to drop military men not of this country. They roamed every street in America, blowing them selves up in civilian areas; they shot the individual survivor they saw roaming around. They set off all types of toxic gas that hurt people including the major one nerve gas. The rumors spread fast that they were there to kill any survivors. The smarter luckier ones found solitude in hidden areas and gathered together. Soon after America other nations soon met their fate the same way as well. No one was safe from the gorilla attacks.

After a few months the survivors of the big bombing of America came out of their hiding places to form or cultivate their country again. By this time the Neo America started to form again. And from here are story truly begins.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The person who made this story readable, Beta by: Callie Avalon

TY! TY Callie Avalon!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are no facts, only interpretations."

Quoted by: Friedrich Nietzsche

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scorching hot Death Valley Desert lived up to its name, as a lone man walked exhaustedly across the open land. Miles of broken buildings and no signs of life was in site unless you were a plant, or a bug. With the intense sun dead over head, no one but himself would be crazy to be out here anyway.

He was tall and nicely built, like one of those professional body builders you see on the beach. Muscles ripping from everywhere as he wore all black and was dressed in baggy jeans, a sleeve less top and a heavy trench coat with some military style boots. He stood 6'6 and weighed 230, all muscle. Carrying a heavy sword with him at all the times helped in the some of his muscle development. Scars set around his body showing that his profession might be a long time traveler/hunter of some sort. He had a very square but broad face and his hair was brown and cut in a military style, with dark brown eyes. He was tanned up being out in the sun most of his days.

Passing by a ghost town that was completely ruin he decided to rest here for awhile. The loan traveler lean up against the side of a wreaked building dropping his sword in the sand next to his feet. Grabbing a canteen from he left side of his belt that also had several other survival items strapped to it, he open it up, tilt his head back and gulp down some long awaiting water in his mouth. It was refreshing, but he knew he couldn't drink too much, for he was not sure how long it would take him to get to the next town. Blocking the sun from his eye with his free hand he noticed a kettle of condors circling off to the right of where he stood. Sensing right away there must be something half dead over there he let his natural human instinct take over. He took another sip of his water and wandered over to where the condors were circling over an old ruined building. The man looked down in the rubble. At first a flash blinded him and it hurt his eye, when he blocked the shine though he realized a flesh-toned color. Bending down he began to brush aside some gravel and realize a diamond ring that was attached to a still warm hand. Realizing that this person might still be alive, he began to rip away the rubble that piled on top of the body, uncovering the body more he noticed it was a woman. She had an olive completion but it was badly damage by scratches and bruises from the pile of rubble he just removed off her body. She was covered in dust but saw she had smoky brown hair. As he brushed the dirt off of her, he can feel and see her stomach go up and down, but barely, which means she was on the verge of death. In that instant of touching her, his vision fuzzed out and started to make a "connection" as he called it.

-----------Past Memory----------------

A man and a teenage girl were staring at each other while standing in a huge room with no widows. The room was a specially made bedroom for the young women to be locked up in. She was a prisoner of war. The lone traveler was the man and he could see the young women standing before him was the same women he just saved, but now she was cleaned up and able to move. The loan traveler noticed he was in a different place and time but this wasn't new to him. He had done this many times before. Like always, when he was caught up in these connections, everything seemed familiar and real as if he done it before in a past life.

The loan traveler looked different from his clothing to his appearance. He was wearing a military uniform, but not like what the basic reader is familiar with. It seemed all too futuristic; his uniform was a tan color with a hint of gold around the outlining of the uniform, with badges decorating his chest.

"I hope you like it here," said the man with a gentile expression

"No, I don't!" the woman exclaimed.

"Do you want to sleep in a cell with all the other prisoners of war?" he asked patiently

"..." She looked away from him.

"I made this room especially for you because you are going to be with us for awhile."

"Why can't I go home."

"Go home to what? You're uncle killed your cousin and committed suicide, your aunt wants nothing to do with you. What home do you have?" he was humored that she could ask such a question.

"She wants nothing to do with me because she doesn't want me to claim my seat as head of the Council" the girl crossed her arms and whipped her body around looking away from the man.

"You're just sixteen. What ruling would you be able to do? You will remain with us till..." He stopped before he said too much

"...?" She slowly turned around back around and gave the man a confused look.

"Well, I will summon you for dinner. You will come join me for dinner wont you?" He changed the subject

"...No."

He laughs briefly and continues,"That's fine with me. I know you will have to eat sometime."

The man exits thought the door and locks it from the outside. The girl rushed after him and tried to grab the door before it closed, but she was unsuccessful; his strength way surpassed her own and the knob was ripped from her hands soon as she grabbed it.

-------------End of past memory------------------------

The man came to his senses; his vision adjusted back to his familiar surroundings before it went fuzzy. "What was that!? Could she be one of us? Did I connect with her? ...I better keep her alive and bring her to the island." He picked her limp body into his arms. She didn't weigh much to him, something like 118 or a little more and not to tall from what he could see, if he could take a guess maybe 5'3 or so. He walked back to where his sword laid. Lying her back down on the flat ground, he took out a handkerchief that he kept on him and poured some water from his canteen bottle on it. With a damp hankie he wiped her face and also opened up her shirt a little exposing her chest to put the nice cold wet cloth on her chest. He took his sword and placed it in the holder on his back and picked up the young lady once again in his arms. "I need to find a place to shelter her from the harsh desert sun and the cold night." With more weight to bear, he crosses along the desert once again praying he will find one of the villages or any type of shelter soon. The women in his arms was barley alive, and he felt bad that all he could think about was to be able to connect with her more so he could figure out why him and some fellow acquaintance keep having wired "recalled" memory's from there so called former lives.

As night fell, it was by a stroke of luck that he found an old abandoned gas station out in the middle of nowhere. Maybe when the country was plentiful and undestroyed it was a nicely run business full of life, but it was a dead empty place full of oil and the typical food that a gas station would have. The gas station consist only of three small rooms, one room was the main area where customers came in and did their business, another is a unisex restroom, and the third was the stock room to the business. The storage room and the main room were big enough to hold about five grown people each. The restroom was only big enough for one person, and that was after you claw between the sink and the wall to get to the toilet only an inch away. The lone wander put the unconscious women in the storage room. As the sun was setting the temperature in the desert got colder, so he took off his heavy jacket and placed it on her like a blanket. He found some throw pillows you put in you're car and placed it under her head to make her more comfortable. The small window did not let enough moonlight to shine in and light up the room. So he lit some candles and placed them around the room to give the place some more light and hopefully the lit candles along with their body heat would make it warmer in this part of the small building. He sat in there with her and would stay awake till she regains consciousness.

All through the night he lightly snaked on the chips and what was ever still eatable. Some time during the night he heard a noise from out side, the loan traveler decided to sneak out there, hiding in what shadows he could while holding his sword at his side. Something was making a loud shifting noise from a distance, as if it were across what street use to be there. He saw something moving behind an abandon torn down car. He kept himself calm and composed as he squinted his eyes waiting patiently for whatever was to come.

The women lying down inside the gas station started to shift around and make noises like any one who didn't want to wake up in the morning would. She opened her eyes and flung herself to sit up as if she was coming out of a bad dream. Gasping for every breath as if someone scared her, she looked around the small dimly lit room. Feeling like this was all a dream she rubbed her eyes and looked around again to see she was still where she was. The women looked down on her lap and saw heavy coat that probably was covering her and from what she could tell she was lying on the ground. Someone must have been taking care of her while she was unconscious.

The man outside watched for awhile. To his surprise, when the shadow figure hopped out of it's hiding place, it was a jackrabbit. He laughed to himself. "You sure gave me a scare. For being so small you sure make a lot of noise." Still laughing at the situation the man got back up and went back inside. When he returned inside, he saw the woman just sitting there, rubbing her head looking down at her lap.

"You woke up faster than I thought you would."

"..." She looked up and was scared by his sudden presence.

"Its ok I didn't and wont hurt you. I found you unconscious and close to death. You ok?"

"Ye-s, yes I am... You took care of me while I was out?" her voice was so soft the loan wander could barely hear her so he moved closer to her, but not to close for her to feel unconformable. Now that she knew he was here, her eyes were glued on him.

"You were close to death, barley breathing and you're heart beat was faint. You were in bad shape when I found you."

"What happen? All I remember was going to work and all of a sudden the city was getting bombed and people were dying everywhere."

"Yup, that's what happened."

"So... it wasn't a dream? Someone really did attack America?" she was still shock by the whole situation.

"Yea, but the thing is, there is no America anymore, our governments are gone. All the other countries are that way; many world leaders were hunted down and assassinated. Good news is, a new government is developing on the West Coast, but people have their doubts about this new government working." He inched closer to her sensing she was become more comfortable with him.

"No government... Nothing... How do people survive?" She looked down at her lap shaking her head. She was still hoping this was all just a bad nightmare and she was going to wake up any second.

"It's fend for yourself now, and I must say I'm glad to have found you when I did before the others got to you."

"Other's? What do you mean?" she looked up at him with a wired look.

"Its a difficult situation to discuss and understand at this time, besides you just got up and should not hear all this stuff yet. Just calm down, eat something and I'll explain it all later when the time is right."

"So can I at least have the name of the man who saved me?" She smiled at him

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Allundra." he moved closer and bent down extending his hand to the young women.

"My name is Madeline." She said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Madeline. Are you hungry? I know it's not the best selection in the world for someone who just woke up, but it is food."

"What do we have here to eat? I am a little hungry." she was reminded as her stomach growled.

"Mainly chips and snacks for anyone with the munchies, but there is no five course dinner around."

Madeline laughed, " Are there any sour cream chips?"

Allundra got up and looked over at the chips. "Just in luck, there's a lot here."

"Good that's my favorite kind. I'll have that please."

Allundra tossed her some chips and he added, "You thirsty too?"

"If there is Dr. Pepper I'll have that also."

Allundra went to the refrigerator, "Well its warm. I hope you don't mind?"

"Psh, it's better than nothing."

"You got that right." He took out the Dr. Pepper and a Pepsi for himself. "You should eat up and sleep some more to gain some energy. I'm not going to move us from here till I know you can move on you're own fine. Who knows how long you been under."

Madeline ate her chips and drank her soda.

As soon as they finished eating Madeline tried to get up off the ground but her legs collapse under her and she fell. Allundra got up and went to her side helping her up and she leaned on him like a crutch. At that moment another memory came to him, and this time Madeline would see the same thing as he touched her.

------------Flashback---------------

There they were again, but this time they were in a huge city that was being destroyed by whatever was attacking it. Fire engulfed most of the town and bombs were being dropped off in the distance. The sky raining of bullets from attack plains targeting there enemy's. It was this world's Armageddon. Allundra was that military man and Madeline was that sixteen-year-old girl. Through all the burning rubble he stood a good distance away watching her. She ran around frantically trying to hide from what military soldiers were chasing after her. In her hands she gripped a hand of what seemed to be another child arm. Her fingers were clutched on to the hand still even after she knew the body was not there anymore. As soon as he could the military general walked up to her, grabbed her on her shoulder. The little girl turned around in shocked.

-------------------End of flash back----------------

Just at that moment the vision left and there regular vision and looked at each other.

"What was that!?" She yelled. Madeline could not figure out what just happen. She wanted to rip from Allundra's hands but she did not want to fall. "I just saw something familiar. It... all felt...real..."

"That was called a connection. It's a long difficult story." Allundra sighed and looked away from her and out the window.

"Connection?" she was confused buy what he meant, to her he sounded like a crazy person you'd see in the ghetto on crack.

"Look I need to get you back on you're feet. I'll explain that in time also. There have been a lot of changes in this world, and it will be a culture shock to you if I explain it all right now, especially after you just woke up. If you want to learn more about what you just saw I suggest you come with me, but first things first we need to get you walking."

Madeline was very curious at what she just saw but before anything she needed to walk first. She understood that this would be the first important thing she needs to do more then anything and agreed to ask him more questions about what she just saw later. They walked across the room as she was shaking and moving in a crooked line like a drunk trying to take the straight-line test. She would accidentally at times step on Allundra's foot, but the man was good about it and even offered some words of encouragement. Madeline was stubborn and did not want to give up, she was determine to stay at it till she can walk on her own. It started to become like riding a bike once you learn you never forget. Her muscles were weak but over a few hours at trying she was able to walk on her own.

"Wow, you recover fast, but we should stay here a few more days so I know you'll be fine on the journey. I can't find it but there should be a village close by here."

"NO," Said Madeline, "I want to know what we saw a bit ago. What's this connection? Why did it feel so real like we warped somewhere?"

"I don't really know for sure myself. Its blurry...it's like putting together a puzzle. You need all the pieces first before you can see the whole picture. There are six other people that our just like us. We touch each other and sometimes at random we experience...well... what you and I just did. The others though, we all live on this island with a few other people, it's one of the safes areas in the world."

"So you mean there are others I can "connect" with?"

"Yea, from what we can understand, these visions we see are memories of a past life. It only happens at random times when we touch each other and that is why we call it connecting. But the visions we obtain are only memory that happen between the ones who are touching at the time. Anyway, as I said, this all to much for me to explain so if you want to know more come with me."

"Than you must take me to this island." Madeline demanded.

" I had a feeling you would say that, but what about you're husband?"

"My husband?"

"That is a wedding ring on you're finger is it not?" he looked down at her hand.

Madeline looked down at her hand also. With her other hand she touched her engagement ring.

"I can believe I forgot about him. He's my fiancé and if anything he might be dead if things happen the way you said it happen."

"Could be... but he could be alive? Do you not want to even try to find him?"

"No...I need to know what I just experience. I am VERY disturbed by it." she was staring at her ring

"So am I...Well than, you must rest. If you want to leave tomorrow I want to make sure you can make the journey to the closest town. From there we'll rent a car to get to the docks faster."

"Rent a car? You mean transportation still exist" She looked back up at Allundra.

"Not really. There are very few vehicles that work and even less gas to spare for those vehicles. It's expensive to rent a car but we'll put it on the island's tab if anything."

"I don't want you or the island to pay just to get me there on my account"

"Trust me someone like you is worth the expense. We need to leave this continent fast."

"Why?"

"Because you're a women."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We just need to get there as fast as we could. Now why don't you rest up and go to sleep."

Madeline was tired to pursue the matter any more so she got back to where her covers were and feel asleep right away. Allundra slept in the doorway so he could hear and feel whoever entered the room Madeline was in.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The person who made this story readable, Beta by: Callie Avalon

TY! TY Callie Avalon!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever is done for love always occurs beyond good and evil.

Quoted by: Friedrich Nietzsche

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a stroke of luck, after their long morning journey through the hot California desert they ran across a small village. It was small alright, in all; it looked like there was about twenty buildings. Most of them small and were one stories high and six major buildings were three stories high. Allundra lead Madeline into town and towards the inn. It did not feel wholesome, as Madeline would have liked it to feel. People were out and about on a Saturday afternoon. Kids were being lazy and would lay in the shade of whatever trees were around as the teenagers helped their family in whatever business they were in. Madeline noticed that there weren't any women to be seen, not even a little girl, all that seemed to be around were men. The men stopped their daily routine whispering and pointing making her nervous walking through town.

"Just look forward, don't look back or around at anyone. I know this type of place." Allundra said walking by her side.

"Umm..." Madeline did what he said; she quit looking around and focuse ahead hoping to get out of the view of all these men soon.

They continued on through the town and to the other end, men still following them with ere eyes as the walked by. It was something Madeline was not use to. They stood in front of one of the most wholesome looking places in the town. It was a huge three story white house, flowers filling its garden with a multitude of colors and variety, and there was a small birdbath where she saw birds sitting around it singing a sweet melody. A welcome message written in cursive on a step mat sat in front of the door and lace curtains hanging in the window. They stood in front of the door to the inn. Allundra said turning to the young women.

"You'll be safe here. Stay at the inn for the rest of the day and get a good night's rest. We have a hard journey ahead of us but it won't be for long." Allundra stated.

"Where do I go if I'm hungry? How do I even pay?" Madeline asked in a concern manner. She wondered why he going to leave her here, where was he going? How long was he going to be out? These questions popped in her head. She did not want to be alone especially right now in a town like this.

"Umm... just... put on my, ---t-a-b, tab, um PUT IT ON MY TAB," Allundra stutter. Its seemed really wired like there was something he had to say but didn't want to take the time to explain it to her.

"Is there something you should be telling me?" Madeline said glaring at her.

"Just say "put it on Allundra's tab" and they will get it. Look, I need to go do something and it'll be long and boring. You just came back to consciousness from how ever long you were out and you need to get some serious rest while were here. Now go on in." Allundra said with a softer voice.

Madeline looked down and said, "There had better be room service."

Allundra chuckled with a softly, "I'll see you in the morning."

Madeline nodded and they parted ways.

Madeline went inside the Inn. She was surprised to see a woman at the counter. Actually they were both surprise by each other presence. The lady rushed around the counter to her aid, Madeline forgot how badly torn up she looked. Her hair was frizzed due to the lack of attention to it for sometime, and dirt covered every inch of her skin. She tried her best to clean off what she could but there wasn't enough water in Allundra's canteen.

"Are you ok, was that Allundra outside with you?" the lady asked with her arm around Madeline waist.

"Yes, how do you know him. Dose he come around here a lot?" Madeline didn't mind the women being so forward with her touching and looking at her injuries.

"Not much, I'll just talk to him when he stops by this town coming or going from the island. Are you going to the island with him?" She asked eyes lit up with hope that the answer was yes.

"Um... I guess so...is that a bad thing?" she felt awkward, Allundra never mention an island.

"NO, from what I hear that's kinda like the Promised Land of now. Only few are allowed to go due to space capacity. I hear everything that grows there is plentiful and the law of the land is non-existent and is governed by Saint Matthew's Utopia Society. How I wish I was able to go." She let out a great sigh, in love with the idea about living on the island.

"Law of the land? No government? I don't get it, what is all this?" Madeline was confused; a lot had change since she was out. The world was shockingly different and she felt like she would be able to adjust.

"Oh honey how long you been out?" she looked at Madeline concern.

"I don't know" Madeline said as the weight of her sorrow lower her eyes to the ground.

"Its ok sugar." the women said as she re-affirms her grip around the young women. "Let me check you into you're room and we'll have a nice long chat. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

The women went around the clerk desk and grab a big key ring off the table and a single key off the wall from a number written above the key ring holder. It was thirteen, than the woman came back around and escorted her up the stairs. There were three levels to the inn and Madeline was on the top floor. As they came to the door, the women said, "You and Allundra will have separate rooms, He'll be on the first floor and you'll be on the top floor in the last room which is by my room, for protection. There's no phone but there is a passage way in my room for emergencies. It takes us out of the house and at the split in two paths, one way takes you out of town and the other to a dead end. My father built this place. He was a wise innkeeper. Anyway, you go in there and take a bath. You look horrible, no offense honey. I mean I can see the promise in your beauty but the fact of the matter is...is that you're a mess sugar." She opened the door to let her in.

Madeline hand went over her mouth as she muffled her loud laughter while walking into the room.

"It's ok," Madeline said. "I know I look horrible, please its ok, I'm not offended."

Madeline walked into the room as the women said behind her, "I'll go grab you something to eat, you just wash up, relax, and make yourself at home. Oh and by the way my name is Maggie, feel free to use any clothes you like, you need some new clothes anyway, just look in the closet."

Maggie close the door to the room and Madeline turned and looked down the small hallway to what seemed like a child's room. There were dolls and teddy bears everywhere. Pictures covered the walls and along the top of the two small dressers in the room to her left. Some were of Maggie holding a baby, and others were of her and a small girl. There was a man in some of the other pictures. This is Maggie's family. They were so happy. Pictures of their life before the fall, they were at Disneyland, the park, and a family reunion. For the first time since she was condemned to this New World, her heart eased, and a sincere smile appeared. To her left as she faced the two dressers she saw there was a closet full of clothing. She glide her hand along the side of all the cloths, some cloths where for a little girl while some where for and older women. Madeline grabbed a pair of khaki jeans and a white lacy shirt. She went to the bathroom and began to take a shower.

Allundra sat at the bar with a good thirty other men that night, hooting and hollering at the women stripping in a huge cage up on stage. It was more for the women's protection that they were in a huge cage. Before that cage came along the women were constantly being grabbed off stage and were raped repeatedly by every man in the room. Women were rare around here and when the right people found them, they were caged up and forced to be sex slaves. Procreating was on every mans mind for more reasons then one, weather they needed a kid to carry on the family name or they needed more women in these parts to satisfy every mans need.

Allundra sat quite enjoying the nightlife and the women as he sat as close to the cage as he could. He enjoyed getting drunk with the rest of the men but tried not to be as perverted as they were.

With two ocean blue eyes, she stared at Allundra through the cage. The now fully naked woman walked slowly over to him swinging her hips showing off her goods and smiling seductively at him. Her skin was exotic, always keeping its perfect, flawless, and tan. She was the first Mexican he had ever been with and had one of the best nights of his life when they first fucked. She was a sure to please women knowing how to touch him at the right time. Taking his breath away every time he saw her smile he leaned forward to the cage as she bends down winking at him.

"Hey baby, how are you?" She was happy to see Allundra. Out of all the men she was sold off to Allundra treated her with the most respect.

There first night together they ended up talking all night instead of sleeping with each other. She was sold off to him but when she went to his room, Allundra saw she had bruises on areas on her body, some were old and some seem recent. Allundra asked her what happen and she told him not to worry and that it happens all the time. He wasn't the type of man to hit women and was shocked that men sure changed in this New World. So he bandage up what he could and let her take a long nice warm bath, ordering food for her and new clothing. He was so kind to her the whole night not even mentioning why she was originally there for. Even if it was just for one night, he wanted her to feel safe and relax never expecting anything out of her.

"Veronica, how are you beautiful?" men around Allundra were screaming and cat calling to her not caring that they were having a conversation.

"I'm fine it's great to see you again. I was wondering when you were coming back."

Her perfume and smile was more of a distraction then the men that continue to jump and hop around him making rude comments and cat calls. With their eyes fixed on each other Allundra asked,

"Can I see you tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Of course we can." She batted her eyes. She was happy he wanted to see her again

Allundra knew she would say yes but still, hearing her accept made his stomach flutter.

"Then I'll go make..." When it came to her he didn't want to make it sound like he was buying her so he would always say something like, "I'm going to buy one more beer and meet you at the entrance. I'll see you in a few minutes."

She waved bye to him as he got up out of his seat and moved through the crowd to the register and said.

"Veronica for the whole night please." He knew how much she cost and cared not to hear the price. It was bad enough that this was the only way he could have her or any women.

The man at the register took his money and handed him a receipt and said, "If you kill her there will be an 800 dollars charge."

Allundra gave the man a dirty look as he tossed his receipt on the ground.

"800 dollars," he thought to himself watching the man go tot the back to get Veronica, "She not worth that much, she priceless you fucken sick ass."

Wearing a beautiful long black starkly dress, Veronica appeared smiling. She was so happy to see him. They embraced each other.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Allundra holding the women close to his body.

Keeping within each other's embrace they looked into each other's eyes. He couldn't get enough of how beautiful her eyes were and how lost he would get when staring into them, forgetting all of his surroundings and even his very own existence.

"Let's go." he said lowly to her.

They walked out of the bar and into the dirt street. The night air was chilly so Allundra took of his heavy jacket and placed it on her saying,

"I know it hasn't been washed, so if it smells too bad you can take it off."

"No, no." She turned and looked at him as they walked side by side to the inn. "It's fine thank you. It doesn't smell bad, I can smell your cologne still."

Allundra knew she was just being sweet and smiled at her.

Madeline finished her shower and was dressed. Still drying her hair with a towel she stepped out of the bathroom to see Maggie in the room with two t.v. trays out and full of food.

"Sit down sugar, I got a full meal here for you to eat, salad, vegetables, potato, stake, and some nice warm freshly baked bread with some butter."

Madeline smiled at the banquet before her and was happy to actually be able to eat food again. The chips she been eating all day and yesterday were stale, but when your hungry anything taste good.

"Thank you so much. I hope this won't cost Allundra a lot of money." She said as she kept her eye focus on the food. She tried to keep herself from drooling at the smell and the site of it.

"It ok sugar, Allundra comes here all the time and has helped us on several occasions through some tuff situation, so letting him eat for free is the least we can do. We tried to give him free lodging but he would not hear of it. He insisted on paying, reminding me on how my husband and I have a life to and we need to eat also. He's such a good man."

She smiled sitting by Madeline.

"If you don't mind I will have my dinner with you also."

"Please it would be nice to have some company." Madeline said.

They sat next to each other on the bed and began to eat.

"Did you want to know anything?" Maggie asked Madeline.

Enjoying the food and not realizing she was making herself look like an idiot shoving all the food into her mouth she looked over at Maggie. Gulping down her food she replied.

"Everything."

Maggie blinked her eyes in a very noticeable fashion in shock, and then gave a small sigh. Looking back down at her own food she couldn't figure out where to start.

"Well... I guess I should ask you what you do know."

"I know there no government and but a small ones forming on the west cost."

Maggie gave a laugh of disgust and jabbed her fork into her stake as she cut a small piece off to eat.

"What a joke that government is. Don't think you will ever be able to count on them. You know they only let the rich and famous stay there. Anyone else who didn't make so much money a year before the disaster has to live in this slummy area hundreds of miles away from the city. Nothing but crime and murders happen there. President Holly is one deceiving bitch. She tells everyone that they're welcome to live within their walls. But the real truth is, if your money does not meet up to her expectations, then she'll throw you out into the slums. Then she'll tell you they need to do an extensive background check before they can let you into the city. They want to keep it the city clean of crime; bullshit is what it is. I heard from travelers, who made it out of those slums, you're better off out here than in there. Murder is high there and so is thief, and women are targeted more viciously there. I also hear you're forced to do their manual labor."

Madeline stared at the women profile with widen eyes.

Maggie could feel the young women's eyes fixed on her and didn't bother to look back. Thinking about how the world had made her sad and at times had thoughts about killing herself.

"Want to know anything else?"

"Are we the only women in this town. I noticed there all men here."

"Since that tragic day seeing other people was a rare site with how many people died. On top of that seeing a woman or a child was even more rare. With very few women in this world it becomes frustrating for men, especially one who has not had sex for months. So when they see one, it's not pretty for the women. Finally a few sick perverts out there started to round up the women and sell them off to horny men, whether they needed to make more children, or just have the comfort of a woman. I feel sorry for those women that get caught up in those rings; I see them come in here bruised up sometimes. I do what I can for them and wish I could do more but I can't. There is nothing anyone can do. These men are professional mercenary and ex -soldiers, con artist, and so on. You should be glad Allundra is taking you to the island. You will be safe there."

"Why don't you come?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I was never invited, but it's ok. They need as much space as they can for St. Matthew and his followers. Allundra tells me they're planning things out over there to make this world a better place to live in again. I trust Allundra is speaking the truth, he's such a good man. You're in good hands he wont hurt you."

Madeline smiled knowing Allundra was a good guy. He was a gentleman the whole time they were traveling making sure she could keep up in the heat, offering her water, and to carry her if she got to tired.

"I was apprehensive at the thought of where I was going with him, and if I should be going with him at all. But seeing that there was no one around for miles, he was my only choice."

"Well thank god he was the one to find you. He's an angel sent by God I tell you. He's always rescuing and helping people out, that man has a good sole. A rare thing to see now a days with everything going on in this crazy world." She said in relief.

Allundra poured the two of them a glass of wine as she was spread out on the bed in a seductive pose watching him as he slowly came over to her. The room was dim and the curtains were shut. Soft jazz music played in the background as Allundra sat next to her handing her a glass of wine. She got up and kneeled on the bed, with her free hand she rubbed the back of his neck. Allundra let his head go limp and let her work that special magic of hers.

"Ooh, this feels so good."

She took a sip of her wine and stopped rubbing him for a second to place her glass on the ground and continued to rub his shoulders with both hands. Allundra raised his head, with eyes still shut his head bobbed to the ruff way she was rubbing him. It felt good though; she was a professional masseuse from what he remembered her saying. She knew how to do her job real well helping him relieve some stress on his lower back. One time she found some knots on his lower back and rubbed a few hours for several nights till they were gone. Though he loved the rubbing he felt guilty making her do anything with the life style she had. With his free hand he grabbed one of her hands, turned to her and said

"Stop. You don't need to do this you know. I just want you to have fun-"

"Shhhh..." she placed a finger on his lips as she hissed at him softly.

"It's ok baby, I want to." She turned him back around and began to rub him again. "Besides I thought you said you liked it when I rubbed your back?"

"I do, but it has been awhile and I didn't want you to think that this was what I wanted from you. A back rub and sex."

She stopped rubbing him and placed her arms around him squeezing him tight. She kissed him on his head and said,

"This is why I love you."

Allundra turned around and looked at her. He grabbed both of her hand in his and asked,

"Then why won't you come with me to the island. St Matthew said you are welcome and we can grant you asylum."

"I can't baby, you know that." She took one of her hands out of his and caressed his cheek and hair. "My sister, I need to find her."

"I'm trying my best, but-"

"I know, thank you, for everything you done for me. You done so much more for me then anyone has ever done in my whole life time, well besides my sister." She smiled at him.

Allundra moved forward and kissed her on her lips, which she gladly let him do. Their lips teased each other playfully with small kisses till Allundra penetrated her mouth to open and let his tongue in. Veronica slipped her arms around his neck as Allundra held her around her waist, both pulling the other closer to them. Allundra pushed forward a little harder forcing Veronica to lay on her back on the bed while still kissing. Laying himself beside her, he towered over her body stroking her long dyed blond hair to the side and out of the way. He then placed that same hand on her stomach not moving it anywhere else to make her feel unconformable. He knew she would accept his petting with open arms, but he still wanted to be respectable. Grabbing his hand on her stomach, she lead it upward, letting his hand cup her breast as she squeezed his hand, letting him know she wanted him. They had not let there lips go of one another, continuing there long slow emotional kiss, he got the idea from there kiss and her guiding his hand to her breast, that it was ok to be with her that nigh.

Feeling the soft dress rubbing up against her skin, she was enjoying the way Allundra softly and gently grouped her breast. He finally let go of her lips and moved on to her neck and up by her ear where he knew she was sensitive. He took a deep whiff of her strawberry perfume that was also the same scent as her shampoo, and then went back to kissing and nibbling on her neck. Veronica giggled a little as she felt his hand leave her breast and found him grabbing her shoulder trying to grasp the spaghetti strap on her dress dragging in off her shoulders. She closed her eyes as he feasted on her neck, even licking it at times to see if she tasted like strawberries. Feeling her strap fall off her shoulder she felt his hand slid down her arm slowly, but not all the way. He stopped at her elbow then let his hand jump back to the breast he was once touching. Feeling it was half expose he pushed her top down some more letting her size D breast flop out and once more grasp it with in his palm.

She moaned at the touch of their skins contacting in such a personal area. She enjoyed how genital he was when handling her breast. With his index finger and thumb he played with her nipple lightly pulling and rubbing it as she began to squirm and make small moaning noises. He lifted his head and looked down at her seeing her eyes were shut enjoying his touch. He stopped playing with her nipple and exposed her other breast placing his lips around it. Feeling his warm wet lips on her nipple made it perk up right away. She felt him suck and bit on it gently, driving a wild sensation through her body making her squirm even more. She felt his hand start playing with her other nipple again like before. The sensation was to great, she felt herself breathing as hard as he was as he continued to give her breast the attention she missed from him.

Veronica slowly grabbed her dress and inched it up to get it to rise to above her waist. She was use to wearing no underwear so it wasn't that hard to get access to her pussy. When Allundra played with her like this it made her want to play with herself. She felt her pussy was already wet, but Allundra was always able to get her wet right away with the way he plays with her breast. She opened her legs a little wider and started to rub her pussy slowly, taking in the night's enjoyment. Allundra was the only man she ever enjoyed having sex with. Though in her eyes it wasn't just sex, she really felt like they were making love with the way they connected. She enjoyed all the attention her body was getting. The way he touched her and made love to her, it seem he was always out to please her.

Allundra moved his hand from her breast to her pussy. He pushed her hand out of the way and began to rub her gently himself. Rubbing her clit he could feel how wet and sticky she was. He slid a finger inside of her playing with her as he continued to keep his lips sealed on her nipple.

"Oh" she moaned out loud feeling his finger slip in and out of her pussy. He would go as deep as he could and move his finger around playing with her button.

He slid his finger out of her and was now placing himself between her legs.

She looked down at him, watching and feeling his lips kissing her navel and slowly moving down. She began to breath even deeper and faster now feeling how close his lips were getting to her clit. She gasp as she felt him kiss her clit a few time then began to lick it slowly. She felt his tongue massage her clit as she moaned louder, the sensation now over taking her body. She felt his though flick her clit a making her convulse. His arms are wrapped under her legs as so to pull or lift on her if needed while he was eating her out. She felt his tongue enter her pussy sliding in and out as he would lightly bit her clit. He easily made her juices stream from her pussy and in large amounts. He didn't mind taking in large amounts of her fluid, to him she tasted like sweet honey straight from the beehive. Licking and fucking her pussy with his tongue she heard her say.

"Make love to me...please..."

Allundra stopped at what he was doing and got up out of bed. Looking down at her he took off his shirt tossing it aside, his under shirt went next being tossed across the room as he took it off. Keeping his focus on her as she watched him in silence, strip out of his clothes. He took off his belt and let if fall to the side, and kicked off his shoes as he fiddled with his pants button, lowering the zipper then his pants along with his boxers. When that was finished, he climbed back over her as their lips locked again slipping their tongues into each other's mouths.

She let her hand wander down to his waist feeling his cock was already hard for her. She released his lips and said

"I see your ready to go"

"I missed you, and besides I told you, hearing your moans turn me on. You sound so fucken hot in bed, and you look hot also." He closed his eyes as he felt her play with the tip of his cock.

He pushed her hand out of the way and with his own hand guided himself with in her. He slipped in feeling her warm pussy start squeezing on his cock. She did something that made her contract like this and he enjoyed this sensation. Slowly motioning their hips together; they began to kiss again.

Madeline and Maggie finished their dinner but weren't as talkative as they were before. Their conversation seemed to take a turn for the worse when Maggie was reminded about what happen to her daughter.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Madeline said to her wishing she never asked.

"I just dropped her off to. She turned around and waved good bye to me before she went into the schoolhouse. She had such a big smile on that day too, she was happy, that was the day she was allowed to take home the class hamster. She said, Mommy, you better have the water and food ready when I get home. Digimortal is going to be hungry and exhausted on the bus ride home. I told her his food and water would be by her milk and cookies so they could eat together." She kept from crying but her eyes filled with tears, no matter where she looked all she saw were pictures of her daughter.

Madeline put her hand arm around the women and hugged her. The woman patted Madeline's lap as she looked at her.

"It's ok sugar. I'll be ok." She forced a smile out of herself.

"I'm sorry, I kind of wish I didn't asked you."

"I'm glad you did ask me about her. It would hurt me more if I had to go through life where no one asked me who she was or what she was about, because then I wouldn't get to pass on my memories of how wonderful she was. As long as I have my memories to tell to other people about her, she's not completely dead."

Madeline smiled at the women not knowing what else to say. After a short pause of silence and them holding each other's gaze, Maggie got up and collected the plates and silverware.

"Well I guess I'll take all this stuff here. I should leave you alone anyway, you need to get your rest."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Madeline asked again

"I'll be fine, but you need your rest. Why don't you lie down sugar, I'll make sure no one bothers you."

The lady left the room.

Madeline looked around the room, slapping her hand to her side as she thought that maybe it would be best if she got some rest. She lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling and thought about the world and how everything changed. She was still hopping this was just one big nightmare and as soon as she goes to sleep, she will really wake up out of her dream and see her fiance beside her in bed, in there room, at her house. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes trying to drift off to sleep.

Dream

Madeline walked along in a deserted ancient town. The place was in the middle of the desert somewhere in the Middle East. She could hear music, traditional to the land, but could not see anyone around. She walked through the town, seeing small spots of blood on the ground as she walked along the dirt street. She looked around at her surrounding and noticed a huge building that caught her eye. She walked up to the well-made white building It had red sheets hanging from it with a blurry symbol she could not make out. Instead of wasting her time trying to figure it out, she walked in through the huge wooden door into a huge area inside. There were doors and hallways leading everywhere, but she noticed straight ahead there were another set of huge wooden door. She proceeded through those to see she was outside again, but in a courtyard this time. She moved to the stage that was located in the middle of the court yard to see it was soaked in blood and even saw some flesh pieces around. She did not step onto the stage but was curious to see what was on the table that sat in the middle of the stage. From what she could see, there was a whip with spikes on the end of it soaked in blood. She turned her head from the gruesome sight to see that the scenery around her had changed.

She was now in the middle of a pretty field full of flowers and long grass blades. The wind kept blowing her hair in her face as she walked through the field towards a plateau. As she walked up she looked down at the ground to see a bag. She stopped and bent over to pick it up to see it had a few coins in it. She rose to straighten herself up with the bag of coins still in her hand. She continued up the plateau to finally come to the cut off looking down at a town. It this site seemed familiar like she had seen this all before, like she remembered that town and remembers she was just there moments ago. She noticed the pink flowers were dropping on her from the Cercis tree she stood by. Looking up at the tree she felt and saw the flowers fall on her face. Letting the coins drop from her hand she reached up to the sky and twirled around letting the flowers hit her face. She began to laugh twirling around. When she felt herself getting dizzy she stopped and gained her balance, with laughter in her voice she looked back up the tree to see the flash of a dead man hanging from it.

End of Dream

She woke up in a sudden shock. Placing her hand on her chest as if she was having a heart attack, she felt her heart race as she was heaving. She looked around he room and remembered where she was. Looking at the clock in the room she saw that it was only 3am.

"It didn't feel like I slept that long." She rubbed her head confused. It really did not feel like she slept that long, but whatever the case, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The person who made this story readable, Beta by: Callie Avalon

TY! TY Callie Avalon!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason he wants woman, as the most dangerous plaything.

Friedrich Nietzsche

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the moonlight barely sneaking into the dark room through the curtains, a man sits alone in the middle of a circle of candles. He also had a single lit candle in front of him. He's in a meditative state. The room was drafty but it did not bother the man. He was focused on something else. From the only entrance that led to this room the man was sitting in, he could sense and smell a familiar spirit standing in the doorway. Her soft rose perfume lingered and slowly filled the room with a sweet garden scent.

"Seclorum" the man broke the silence and his concentration. "What are you doing here child?"

"I am sorry Jin, I tried not to make a sound this time but..."

"It's your perfume," he cut her off in a low friendly voice. "I can smell it. You of all people should be more aware of the senses other than sight." He kept his calm posture.

"I'm sorry I was out late at night, I did not think you would be here of all places tonight." She kept her voice low also.

"It's ok child, I am just meditating... I also needed to be here."

"Do you still have a migraine?" She asked in a concern fashion. She tried not to raise her voice but when she finished her question, it came out a little to squeaky and loud.

"As long as I meditate, the pain is not that bad."

"Then I shall go and leave you to your silence. I am sorry to have intruded on you." She reminded herself to keep her voice down.

"Please stay." Jin rose from the ground. The man was lengthy and tall. Standing a little over six feet he always kept a proud posture. Now living in this new life and on the island he decided to let his raven jet-black hair grow and live out his dream of becoming a samurai. He always stood by Saint Matthew's side giving his word to always help protect the Saints niece, Seclorum. His yellow skin was of the proper Asian decent but you could tell he was mixed with some American or European decent. Jin's sky clear blue eyes were focused on Seclorum. Though there weremostly shadows, Seclorum stuck out like a light beam in the dark.

Seclorum has tanned peach skin, with few scattered freckles covering her body. She had natural silver hair and stood five feet even with colorless eyes. She had been blind since birth but that had never bothered her. She still found ways to keep herself knowledgeable about the world.

"Would you enjoy my company if I did stay?"

"I always have Seclorum, you know that."

Though she was blind she walked up to him and reached up trying to find his face. Jin grabbed her hand and bent down to place her hand on his face.

"I can feel you smile, but I sense you are not happy." She whispered.

"I been having nightmares and bad daydreaming visions. I feel this is the cause of my headaches. Why am I suffering so much pain right now?" He whispered back. He looked into her eyes and though he knew she could not see him, he felt like she could see into his soul.

"God has a reason for this." They kept their voices at a whisper tone and it had not bothered Jin as much. "What do your nightmares and daydreams consists of?"

"I think it's about her. I can never see her face, but in my nightmares I see her from the back entering into, flames or her floating dead face down in the water. Every dream is just as bad as the next, her being dead and her body mutilated in some way; either eaten by wolves, or bugs, burned, skinned and cut up slowly as she is still alive... I hear her high screeching screams. During the day is not any better. This paradise is turning into a living hell. I would be walking alone and hear someone laughing, crying, coughing, a noise just to distract me. As is human nature, curiosity got the better of me and I would go and investigate the noise only to see her, jumping off a cliff, hanging from a tree, or bashing her head up against a rock. WHY do I see these events? I cannot leave this room, and at my weakest points I must cling to the company of others, or I am afraid I will go more insane. I am glade you arrived, meditation does help some, but it too is slowly is begging to lose its charm."

"So your visions are getting stronger?"

"I feel like I am going crazy with how many hallucinations I been having during the day lately... I'm sorry Seclorum."

"No need to be... you are feeling great pain right now and are having horrible visions. Anyone in your position would feel the same as you do right now. Would you like to go see the town doctor and ask for a sedative?"

"We must not waste what supplies we have on such insignificant matters. We have children on this island who might need it more than I."

"Jin..." Seclorum sighed. "You need to quit thinking of others for once and think of yourself."

"I'll be fine." Jin patted her hand. "I feel the only reason why I am seeing all these horrible memories of her is because she is coming to us. I sense her presence closing in on the island."

"You have always been more sensitive than the rest of us. How is it that you do not need to touch one of us to see memories, even if all the memories you have of her is when she killed herself multiple times in past lives?"

"Believe me at times I do not enjoy it. I don't get to choose what or whom I want to see. It just happens when it does. All I know is I feel like this will pass when she arrives."

A smile appeared on Seclorum's face once more,

"Then please, take a sedative and sleep for awhile. Your mind needs to rest and so do your body and soul." She said with much concern.

There was a small silence between them, but Jin loved Seclorum and to hear the worry in her voice made him sad.

"Could you go get me one sweetie, and meet me at my hut? I must admit I am feeling very faint right now."

"I will also have guards assigned around your hut so no one will bother you while you rest." She added.

They embraced hugged each other tightly and let go after some time.

"When she is here, you will be ok...right?" She asked

Jin said nothing but she could feel him nod. She couldn't bear to see her friend in this state. Why, out of all of them was he bearing this enormous pain? Why was Jin seeing events and memories in ways the others couldn't?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man of around the age of twenty was lying on the hot desert sand looking over a cliff to the village below. He was keeping himself from being seen. Looking through some binoculars at the village for some time now, his eyes became heavy due to the lack of activity everywhere.

"I don't even know why I'm being ordered to stay here. Nothing's happening." The man whispered to himself. "And in the fucken middle of the fucken damn day too. From the walkie-talkie sitting next to him he heard.

"Lure...LURE!"

He picked it up and answered it.

"I'm here damn it. If you don't want to get caught I suggest you keep your voice down."

"You idiot. They're about six stories below you in a loud busy village. They can't hear you but they will be able to see you if someone happens to look up. From your position you will stick out like a sore thumb. Now what's going on?"

"Same as 2 hours ago..."

"And what may that be?"

"...Nothing sir."

"I know they're holding her in that town. I can feel it."

"Ruben are you sure the girl is there?" He asked with some concern. "I mean you have been wrong in the past a few times. If you look at this village, this does not look like the type of village where life is like that. I see active women talking and enjoying their day freely. It's a surprise how well hidden this village is."

"Just stay at that location and keep a watch out, and answer right away when I call you."

"Yes sir."

Lure took another big sigh.

"Damn this is going to suck. I'm out here baking in the sun watching a fucken boring ass town for no fucken reason. Fuck this. Ruben is wasting our time, those bandits could be long gone with that girl by now." Lure began to think about the little girl and what she might have been experiencing right now. He sighed, "poor child she didn't do anything to anyone. Just an innocent child... What are those perverts thinking of?." Lure began to lose his patience and temper but still kept his position even though deep down inside he wanted to get in his car and drive far from here and try to find the girl. But where would he start, all the rumors they did hear pointed she would be in this village. He repetitively smacked his head on in the sand in frustration.

Ruben sat in the tent they had set up miles away from the village. They made the place look like a camping ground, and told everyone who went by they are just travelers. Revealing their true identities and where they come from could be deadly in some parts of these areas. His other men and closes confidants were making their usual ruckus, talking about women, gambling and the latest basketball game. Ruben on the other hand cared for none of these subjects. He couldn't figure out how people could just go on with their lives. He kept himself focused on what had to be done at all times as the life inside of him withered away. To him, finding this little girl meant everything. It reassured him that he still had some emotion within him. Their rowdiness got louder.

"Will you three shut the fuck up!"

The men turned to look at their commander. They were use to being talked to this way but something in Ruben's voice this time made them acknowledge that their leader was frustrated.

"Oh boss calm down. Its not like we can walk in that village and grab her." Fred said walking over to his commander.

"We would be crazy to. Those men could be anything, convicts, and Navy Seals. I just know the men who run those types of rings are not pushovers." Jack added.

"Lure said this town did not look like that type of place. He told me he was watching women walking around freely along with men and children. It looks like a safe town..."

"Even if it is, do you really think they're just going to let four men waltz in there and demand a child from them, especially a little girl? Those villagers won't even let us get in through the front doors of their town. Adults can be vicious, especially when a little kid's involved."

Ruben nodded his head and agreed, but frustration was overtaking him.

"We need to get that little girl to Saint Matthew as soon as possible."

"So we're not going to take her back to Holly also? Will the President not become suspicious when she hears Saint Matthew has all eight of them in his possession?" William asked.

Ruben stood there and looked at all three of his friends.

Fred, animal loving, peace making man. Why did Ruben ever offer him a job in the military? The man was born to take care of animals, and spread peace, that was his personality. You couldn't tell by Fred's rugged looks, that he was a sensitive man. Blond beard and buzzed hair cut along with his brown eyes, Fred stood shorter then the rest even at his age. Lure, the youngest of the group, even towered over Fred, but the guy was used to it. He was a short all his life, but his heart was what made him big. Ruben did all he could to be especially careful on where he sent Fred. He knew the kid was meant for big things, more than what they were doing and he wanted to keep him safe till the day Fred would answer a greater calling.

William was a complex asshole when he wanted to be. Ruben enjoyed the man's company, but trying to settle an argument with the man was the most frustrating thing Ruben ever had to do. There was something in his nagging and pestering that would cause Ruben to turn over easily. It seemed like William had a great influence over him. William was part Irish and part German, with a square head, and his great height he stuck out in any crowd. William's best friend did not stand as tall as he did, but Jack did not need height to intimidate people, his natural personality was enough to scare anyone away.

It seemed that the only people who can really handle and tolerate Jack were his crew. To Jack though all he needed was his friends and everything was fine in his life. Though a lot of his Native American features stuck out he was also part white. The man was crazier then anything or anyone he had ever met. Sometimes Ruben would wonder if when Jack pleaded insanity to all the murders he did, were he really insane. Either way Ruben came to trust Jack with his life and had never feared the man. Ruben was worried about Jack sometimes but he was never scared of him.

Ruben shook his head and replied,

"No, first thing we need to do is get Saint Matthew to trust us. The only way he will trust us is if we hand over everyone we find. President Holly won't understand why we're doing this, so just for now, we keep our other operation under wraps."

"How do we even know she belongs to one of the eight?" William asked.

"A song bird told me." was all he said.

Jack and William looked at each other as Fred responded,

"Sir? Song Bird? By all means sir, you make, absolutely no sense at all."

"I have someone who assured me she is one of the eight."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry men, I can not reveal the identity of our helper right now, but I assure you, what we are doing is for the better of humanity.

"Sir?" Fred asked. Ruben's troops seemed confused by his attitude about the whole situation. Sure Ruben was a kick back man who rarely lost his temper or showed any emotion toward anything but they could tell this mission was getting to him. "Are you fine?." They saw their leader stare past them and out of the tent's opening. There was nothing out there but Ruben saw something, his thoughts and events he had playing in his head. Trying to figure out if the girl's in that town or not and how they could get in there. Then an idea hit him.,

"Jack" Ruben finally spoke out in a command toned.

"Sir?"

"Call Lure back, tell him he needs to rest up, we're going to sneak into that town tonight and try to find that girl."

"Yes sir." Jack got up and grabbed the walkie-talkie and exited the tent.

"Sneak in?" William asked.

"Yes," Ruben grabbed the map he had of the area and started to make small noises that helped him think.

William and Fred knew not to talk to their leader when he was thinking. They sat back and kept their mouths shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another extremely hot afternoon in the California desert, but this time traveling across the desert was not as bad. Allundra had rented a car with the air conditioning still working. It put Madeline to sleep right away so Allundra let the woman sleep on their short car trip. From where they were the ports had to be about three hours away. Allundra noticed Madeline was shifting a lot and moaning but assumed it was just in the unconformable position she was trying to sleep in that made her act this way. Only after seeing her grab her throat and gasping for air did he stop the car, reach out and rip her clutched hands from around her neck, as he yelled,

"MADELINE! STOP!"

"Aahhhhhh!"

Her hands tried to reach for her throat but Allundra clasped her hands together restraining them in one of his hands. With his free hand he shook her violently and she began to come around.

"What are you doing Allundra?!" She was shock to see their current position.

Allundra released her immediately and positioned himself back in his seat. Keeping his vision fixed on her, with a worried look he shook his head and asked,

"Why the hell were you strangling yourself?"

"I..." She stopped, pausing for a second she let the question sink into her mind. "Strangling... Myself?" She was a bit shocked herself at what she heard.

Allundra looked at their surroundings and where they stopped.

"Allundra." Madeline tried to get his attention.

"Shhhhh." Allundra held his index finger up to his lips to also signal her silence. She obeyed.

From what it looked like Allundra was trying to hear something. The only thing she could hear was the birds and the wind. She looked at their surroundings herself and saw nothing. Looking back at Allundra he was also still looking around. She noticed him slowly moving his hand to the keys to start the engine again. As soon as he turned the key to start the car, she heard another loud noise. She looked back out the car as she heard Allundra say,

"Shit we got to go NOW!" As soon as Allundra put the car in drive she spotted a small convoy of trucks. Each small jeep held armed men. The guards were holding huge guns, and even the truck was armed with guns. Allundra sped off too fast for her to see anymore.

"What was that Allundra?" she asked looking back at nothing now.

"Something we don't need to be around."

"Are they that dangerous?"

"Yes..." Allundra said in a low tone. Keeping his vision focused on the road they were on; he let his thoughts wonder off. He began to think about Veronica again and with out thinking he foot was weighing down the foot pedals accelerating their speed.

"Allundra slow down will you?"

Allundra did not hear her.

"ALLUNDRA!" She yelled looking at the road in front of them. Sand hills everywhere, thank god they were not heading towards one, but they way he was driving they will soon.

Allundra shook his head and acknowledging they were going to fast, he released his foot off the gas. They cruised till he felt that they were slowed down enough. Madeline touched her chest with one hand feeling her heart pounding while giving a huge sigh.

"What a day huh?" she heard Allundra say. "First you choking yourself, then those guys appeared."

"That group of people... is that one of those slave trading rings Maggie told me about?"

Allundra did not want to say yes, but he knew she had to at least know what one of them looked like. He nodded his head slowly.

"Are you scared of them?" She asked. She thought again about all his actions right now. Was this how he was when he was scared?.

"Not scared, worried. If it were only I traveling they would leave me alone, but with you... We just can't stay here any longer. If those people caught up to us and saw you, I could do all my best to protect you but my best wouldn't be good enough. I'm too easily outnumbered. Now do you understand how dangerous this world is now?" He looked over at her.

She nodded her head, staring froward.

"Thank you." she said in a low, sweet voice.

"For?"

"Everything... protecting me, bringing me somewhere safe, being a good friend... Thank you."

Allundra glanced over at her and smiled.

"No problem... Look if you promise not to choke yourself again you could go back to sleep."

"...No. It's ok I'm not tired anymore." She touched her neck and tried to remember what she was dreaming of. All she knew is that she felt like she was being strangled herself in the dream.

"Why were you trying to choke yourself?"

"… I don't know..."

She couldn't imagine why she would choke herself.

"Has this happened before?"

"..…Never..."

"Do you remember anything about what was going on in your sleep before I woke you up?"

"I just remember...choking, that's it..." She looked out her side window so Allundra would not see her emotions. For whatever reason she wanted to cry.

They both kept their silence as Allundra gave her time to think to herself. She kept focusing on what she could have been dreaming about, but it was a a blur to her only the feeling of her choking was all she could rememberer.

To be continued:

Note:

Sorry for the short chapter, and the long delay. Sometimes life sucks when it occupies your time. Along with writing this story I am also writing a short 2-part story on a real life event that happened to me (just because I'm pissed off and need to vent. XD) So upcoming in a few weeks, look for new chapters in this story and a new short 2 part story.


End file.
